An autonomous parking assist system is a system that recognizes a parking space based on distance information between a vehicle and surrounding obstacles, which are sensed by various sensors, and automatically adjusts steering angle, vehicle speed, and gear-shifting without a driver's steering wheel operation to park the vehicle. The autonomous parking assist system allows the vehicle to be parked in a target parking space based on position and size information of the target parking space, which are sensed by the sensors installed therein.
The operation of the autonomous parking assist system is deactivated after the vehicle is parked in the parking space identified by an ultrasonic sensor or an around view monitor (AVM). However, when nearby vehicles are parked incorrectly or an alignment of the nearby vehicles parked next to the vehicle is changed, a space between the vehicle and the nearby vehicles is insufficient for the driver to enter the vehicle.